1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and playback apparatus and more particularly to a magnetic and playback system suitable for providing dissolving views, or splicing, not giving a feeling of unnaturalness when applied to a VTR incorporating a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In performing the splicing in the prior art VTR incorporating a camera, it was practiced, as stated in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-78978, to maintain the camera in its recording state for a predetermined short period, and the video signal was gradually reduced to the black level before the camera stopped. Therefore, there was produced a signal dropout at the spliced portion giving a feeling of unnaturalness. Hence such a prior art system was not sufficient to provide smoothly spliced pictures.